films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Coal (Thomas and Friends episode)
Coal, retitled Henry's Special Coal for American releases, is the eighteenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on Shining Time Station episodes Happy Accidents and Dan's Big Race. In this episode, Henry was sick and needs special Welsh coal. Plot One morning, Henry wakes up feeling very sorry and complains about it to James, who simply shrugs it off as Henry being lazy. The Fat Controller was also unhappy about this, having given this is the latest in a long line of problems with Henry, and not even new parts or paint seem to help. Later, as Henry prepares to take his first train, the Fat Controller, determined to get to the bottom of Henry's problems, decides to ride along in the cab. Henry manages to start, but the fireman isn't pleased and notes that Henry's fire doesn't give enough heat. As a result, Henry quickly loses steam, and has to rest when he reaches Wellsworth. Henry's crew and the Fat Controller continue to discuss what the problem is. They then discover the root of the problem; the coal provided is unsuitable for him. While the other engines have nice big fireboxes, Henry's is too small. But if Henry had Welsh coal, he would easily improve, so though it will be expensive, the Fat Controller agrees to send for some Welsh coal. When the coal arrives, the fireman carefully stokes up Henry's fire to give the best possible results. Henry has his doubts, but his mood changes as he comes into the platform. The Fat Controller was happy to see that Henry was feeling well, and warns the driver not to push him. The driver assures him not to worry, in fact, he'll have to hold him back. For the first time, Henry makes it to the junction before Thomas. When Thomas arrives, Henry calls him "lazybones" before quickly running off. Thomas, too surprised to be cross reacts with disbelief, and Annie and Clarabel concur with him. Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (doesn't speak) *Annie and Clarabel (don't speak) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Knapford *The Bus Yard *Elsbridge Gallery Coaltitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card Coalrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card Henry'sSpecialCoalOriginalUStitlecard.png|1990 US title card Henry'sSpecialCoal1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card Henry'sSpecialCoaltitlecard.jpg|1998 US title card Henry'sSpecialCoaltitlecard2.jpg|Remastered US title card CoalSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card CoalKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card CoalWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card CoalSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card CoalItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card CoalJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card CoalGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card CoalFinnishTitleCard.jpeg|Finnish Title Card TroublesomeTrucks41.png|Stock footage Coal(TAFepisode).png Coal(TAFepisode)1.png|Edward and Henry Coal(TAFepisode)2.png|Henry and James Coal(TAFepisode)3.png|Henry and the Fat Controller Coal(TAFepisode)4.png Coal(TAFepisode)5.png|The Fat Controller in crewman's uniform Coal(TAFepisode)6.png|Thomas Coal(TAFepisode)7.png|Annie Coal(TAFepisode)8.png Coal(TAFepisode)9.png Coal(TAFepisode)10.JPG Coal(TAFepisode)11.png Coal(TAFepisode)12.png Coal(TAFepisode)13.png Coal(TAFepisode)14.png Coal(TAFepisode)15.png Coal(TAFepisode)16.png Coal(TAFepisode)17.png Coal(TAFepisode)18.png Coal(TAFepisode)19.png Coal(TAFepisode)20.png Coal(TAFepisode)21.png Coal(TAFepisode)22.png|Henry in his new shape Coal(TAFepisode)23.png Coal(TAFepisode)24.png Coal(TAFepisode)25.png Coal(TAFepisode)26.png Coal(TAFepisode)27.png Coal(TAFepisode)28.png Coal(TAFepisode)29.png Coal(TAFepisode)30.png Coal(TAFepisode)31.jpg|Deleted scene Coal(TAFepisode)32.jpg|Deleted scene Coal(TAFepisode)33.png Coal(TAFepisode)34.png Coal(TAFepisode)35.png Coal(TAFepisode)36.png Coal(TAFepisode)37.png Coal(TAFepisode)38.png Coal(TAFepisode)39.png Coal(TAFepisode)40.png Coal(TAFepisode)41.png Coal(TAFepisode)42.png Coal(TAFepisode)43.png Coal(TAFepisode)44.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (1999, US) Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (September 14, 1999) Full Category:Best Of Henry (2004, US) Category:Best Of Henry (May 18, 2004) Full Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (2006, US) Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (August 29, 2006) Full